


Akeldama

by kaithartic (bluedreaming), pitäävaransa (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/pit%C3%A4%C3%A4varansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Might contain triggering themes</p><p>Baekhyun meets someone he was never supposed to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akeldama

_Anything for a bit of body heat._

He's standing on the roof of the building, the city stretched below him, the wind tugging at his jacket.

_You know you want to._

He thinks about _him_ , about glitter on lips and cocked hips and the whisper, "you're going to have wings."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and steps.

☆彡

He's new to the city and it's a mess like the inside of a drug addict's head if they were high on popular culture and religion. _I feel so alone._ He's lost and melanchony, wishing his parents had never suggested this stupid graduation present and he misses his friends back home and his safety net.

The lights are blinding him and he doesn't understand anyone or anything but a sign catches his eye.

_the butterfly_

And suddenly he's back at home cradling a monarch in trembling hands and watching it longingly as it glides back up to heaven, leaving him stuck on the wet ground.

_I'm so cold._

He carefully walks down the slick steps and pushes open the heavy door.

It's a mass of lights and sound but strangely numbing...the music throbs through his head and the colours pulse and coalesce into stars.

There's a hand at his elbow; someone offers him a drink — he's in a trance but manners still persist and he turns to nod in thanks but no one's there, only soft giggles like bells.

He takes a sip and his mouth is on fire; liquid pain impregnates his bones and he gasps. And then it's over; the taste is only silk and honey on his trembling tongue. He manages not to drop the glass though now that he's looked he can hear the delicate crunching beneath his feet.

He's on the dance floor now, weaving in slow motion between people dancing though out of the corners of his eyes he can see explosions of colours that don't exist on the human spectrum — someone crashes into him and his teeth come down hard on his tongue, filling his mouth with copper.

"I'm sorry," the voice is soft - it's a slight girl who takes his hand and leads him through the forest of phosphorescent limbs and trailing fingers; Baekhyun would stop and be distracted but a surprisingly firm grasp drags him along.

There's an alcove where a person sits, surrounded by bodies in attendance, girls and boys in varying states of metallic undress and their eyes never leaving the figure sitting on a copper gilt chair like a throne — Baekhyun can't tell if it's a boy or girl but it doesn't matter anyway; she/he waves a hand and Baekhyun finds himself drifting forward, feet moving without conscious thought.

_Anything for a bit of body heat._

"I'm Takeru and you must be Baekhyun." The voice tickles his ear, caressing the skin before slipping in to finger the folds of his brain. He finds his fingers tracing down a slender neck and his mouth is brought in for a kiss — _it's a boy_ he thinks absentmindedly before the silver dusted lips enfold his and something slips into his mouth.

He wakes up the next morning in the hotel and he's both bruised and glowing. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees a different face; Baekhyun after. Running his fingers over swollen lips he can still hear the words: "you'll have wings."

He goes back but he can't find it; everything is dark and cold and he can't breathe, the soft crunch of bones littering the ground and winter's first snowflakes. 

He goes home, the miles surrounded by steel and aluminum growing the icicles he can almost feel dripping from his fingers.

_I'm so cold._

His friends don't look at him the same way. _Skin and limbs and fire on his tongue._

"I don't know you anymore."

☆彡

He thinks about silver and copper and the body heat he can't find.

Wings blossom out like cosmic trails through the night.

The ground will cradle him sharply as he falls.


End file.
